A Second Chance
by A.R-062
Summary: Amy encuentra a Shadow mirando distraidamente el planeta Tierra antes de que la Colonia ARK choque con él y decide hablar con el erizo. Mi versión de la conversación de ambos en SA2 Slight ShadowxAmy para los que lo quieran ver así Oneshot


By: Dragon-062

**N/A**: Aquí estoy yo con un oneshot que escribí a las dos de la manana, que surgió como una mezcla de aburrimiento y necesidad de practicar el personaje de Amy Rose (personaje que interpreto en el fic "_Sonic Adventure Chaos High_" escrito con NEO180). Escogí esta escena porque me parece que demuestra quien es Amy en realidad, y también contiene un mensaje que me parece que muchos hemos olvidado y creo que debemos recordar. Disculpen de verdad si los personajes están algo "OOC" Disfruten la lectura

**DISCLAIMER: **Como ya saben, los personajes y técnicamente el argumento de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sega y a Sonic Team, y este fic está escrito sin ningún fin lucrativo

**"A Second Chance" **

— ¡Como odio cada vez que me dejan atrás!- se escuchaban los quejidos de una eriza color rosa mientras caminaba lentamente por la colonia abandonada ARK. Sola, como de costumbre, porque al parecer los demás (especialmente Sonic) la creían una niña inútil sin capacidad para defenderse. Y lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que no podía hacer nada para demostrar lo contrario… ¿o si?. Por un pequeño instante recordó como empezó todo… Sonic la rescataba de Eggman y de su creación Metal Sonic cuando ella sólo tenía 8 años, y desde ese momento empezó su persecución…y las constantes huidas de Sonic

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, reflexionando todo lo que le había ocurrido y llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente había sido siempre la pequeña en peligro, como todos pensaban y eso le molestaba. Pero esta vez iba a ayudar, de alguna u otra forma, ya que si lograba hacerlo tal vez Sonic la mirase de otra forma…y no como una simple fanática. Siguió caminando y sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos cuando se posaron sobre un erizo de color negro y púas rojas observando detenidamente el Planeta Tierra, con el cual, por cierto, la colonia estaba punto de estrellarse. Pero eso no fue lo que realmente le impactó; sino fue el hecho de que el erizo estuviese ahí, y no ayudando, cuando él si podía hacerlo

Y un nuevo pensamiento recorrió su mente, quizás esta era su oportunidad de ayudar y no pensaba desperdiciarla. Se acercó a Shadow decidida y cuando habló lo hizo con toda la serenidad que pudo

— ¿Shadow? —preguntó con dulzura. El erizo, que le daba la espalda, volteó a para dedicarle una mirada fría- ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Sólo observo los últimos minutos de este planeta —replicó con fría indeferencia. Amy se acercó más a él, preocupada

— Pero Shadow¿no crees que deberías de estar ayudando a evitar que eso pase? —interrogó preocupada intentando establecer contacto visual con el erizo en frente de ella— ¡Todos te necesitamos!

— Todo va de acuerdo al plan— explicó cortante

— ¿Cuál plan?— inquirió algo molesta— ¿Dejar morir a seres inocentes que no tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando?

Shadow miró fijamente los ojos de Amy. De verdad eran sinceros, era quizás la primera vez que observó sinceridad en los ojos de alguien desde que el Dr. Robotnik lo "liberó". Esa expresión en los ojos de Amy le recordaban tanto a los de ella a los de María…Pero ya todo iba de acuerdo al plan y además quizá ya fuera demasiado tarde para hacer algo

— No hay nada que _yo_ pueda hacer por ellos— fue su única respuesta aunque no estaba muy seguro de ella

— Shadow…— comenzó Amy sintiendo como la voz se le quebraba— Tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer

— Y sí de verdad hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer… ¿Por qué lo haría?

— Hay miles de razones— indicó la eriza rosa— Todos merecemos vivir, Shadow- El erizo la miró fijamente— No es justo que se les arrebate de esta manera las ilusiones

Shadow la miró de manera pensativa

— ¿Y qué hay de las tuyas? — preguntó con preocupación pero trato de disimularlo

— Es lo que trato de decirte— contestó Amy— No se trata de las mías solamente, se trata de las tuyas, de las de todo el mundo. Es muy cierto que algunos podrán ser egoístas pero eso no quiere decir que alguna vez no hayan tenido un sueño que hayan querido cumplir y seguramente dejaron pasar, lo que para mí es una lástima, porque si no te das por vencido, tus sueños por más absurdos que parezcan se harán realidad y estarás un paso más cerca de encontrarte a ti mismo

— ¿Y para qué querría yo encontrarme a mí mismo?- cuestionó con tristeza— Ni siquiera se porque estoy aquí

— Shadow, estás aquí porque tienes una razón para ser feliz— le aseguró con una radiante sonrisa— Tal como cada uno de los seres que habitan en ese planeta— indicó señalando la Tierra con el dedo por medio del cristal— Por eso pienso que debes ayudar a salvarlos, porque eso te ayudará a estar en paz contigo mismo…y— comenzó a desesperarse cuando Shadow miraba fríamente la Tierra a través del cristal— Shadow por favor, regálales una _segunda oportunidad_…

Y como si Amy le hubiese dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Shadow dio un pequeño brinco. Los recuerdos de María Robotnik le venían a la mente

"— _Shadow por favor hazlo por mí— decía la rubia y alta figura de María Robotnik mientras su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más y la voz se le escapaba— Hazlo por todos los que viven en ese planeta, que merecen una oportunidad para ser felices, se que puedes hacerlo, por favor_

— _María— exclamó Shadow con desesperación pero la rubia lo cortó _

— _Shadow te lo suplico, regálales la oportunidad de perseguir sus sueños. Por favor, confío en ti _

— _Te lo prometo- contestó él con desdicha_

— _Hasta luego, Shadow el erizo— escuchó que ella respondía apunto de llorar" _

— ¿Shadow? — la dulce voz de la eriza lo sacó de sus recuerdos

— _Una segunda oportunidad_— musitó él con melancolía— No debo romper esa promesa, debo hacerlo porque eso era lo que ella quería…debo irme tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice a María…y que ahora te estoy haciendo a ti— y sin decir más, salió corriendo en dirección opuesta hasta que se perdió de la vista de Amy

Ésta sólo sonrío mientras apoyaba lentamente su cabeza al cristal, había ayudado y se sentía bien con ello, pero no porque Sonic la reconociera luego, sino por el hecho de haber contribuido y de sentirse útil. Y después de todo, había muchas cosas ciertas en sus palabras, todos merecían una segunda oportunidad y ella no era la excepción. Porque todo tiene solución y no se puede dejar de soñar por más absurdos que sean nuestros sueños, si perseveramos, se cumplirán

—

—

—

**N/A:** Wow, terminé, no pensé que lo fuera a hacer, pero bueno aquí está. Cómo dije antes perdónenme si los personajes están algo OOC aún estoy en fase de "entrenamiento" así que de verdad disculpen. Si les gustó dejen review, por favor opinen sobre el personaje de Amy Rose (no es obligatorio pero se los agradecería mucho) o de la historia en general. Ah, y como un poco de publicidad no le hace mal a nadie, si pueden lean mi otro fic de Sonic _"Sonic Adventure: Chaos High" _escrito con NEO180. Me despido, cuídense y nos vemos en otra ocasión


End file.
